Mangiferin is a natural polyphenol with structural formula: C19H18O11, molecular weight: 422, and its chemical structure is as follows:

Berberine is isoquinoline alkaloid. Molecular formula: [C20H18NO4]+, molecular weight: 336.37 and its chemical structure is as follows:

Li'Xuejian group of GuangXi Traditional Chinese Medical University published patent specification Publication Number: CN101066275A; Title: mangiferin-berberine composition, the first paragraph in summary of the invention discusses: “mangiferin is acidic, and berberine (or its salt) is alkaline; under certain conditions, they can react to produced mangiferin-berberine composition. It is defined as composition, because the combination is not very strong, only the acting result of van der Waals forces between molecules. This composition at large concentration, or when is digested in the body, is separated and of independent existence with each other, which create the conditions for playing their respective pharmacological effects. The fifth paragraph discusses: the results show that the mangiferin-berberine composition solution is very stable, If the concentration of it is less than 2.5%, even if it is stored in 5° C. environment, it can not precipitate crystals; If the concentration of it is from 2.5% to 5%, it can not precipitate crystals in eight hours after confected; If the concentration of it is from 5% to 10%, it can not precipitate crystals in three hours after confected”.
Analyze the technology project as above, we can know: first, the chemical substance that it describes is “the composition under state of solution”; secondly, because the chemical substance is the composition under state of solution, so there are the following defects:
1. The stability of the mangiferin-berberine composition is bad. According to public content of the patent specification, the composition can maintain stability for several hours; but a drug must maintain stability for more than one year, so that the stability of the mangiferin-berberine composition is bad in the technical project as above.
2. The mangiferin-berberine composition is not stored easily.
3. The mangiferin-berberine composition can not be prepared to solid formulations. The patent specification only disclosed the liquid or semi-solid formulations that the composition was prepared; there is no content of solid formulation.
The composition that is composed of mangiferin and berberine, that we disclosed Publication Number: WO/2008/043246; Title: DRUG COMPOSITION FOR TREATING 2 TYPE DIABETES AND ITS CHRONICITY NEOPATHY is only the composition that mangiferin and berberine mix by certain ratio, did not involve the reaction or bonding material between two compounds.
CN101066275A disclosed the method for the composition under state of solution, although mangiferin is acidic, and berberine (or its salt) is alkaline, under the reaction conditions that it disclosed, mangiferin-berberine salt can not be gotten. The specification discusses that mangiferin is acidic, and berberine (or its salt) is alkaline, under certain conditions, they can react to produce mangiferin-berberine composition. It is defined as composition, because the combination is not very strong, only the acting results of van der Waals forces between molecules.
In summary, the technology enlightenment that mangiferin and berberine bonding material to form mangiferin-berberine salt by reaction is not gained from the above open references.
Adenosine monophosphate (AMP)-activated protein kinase (AMPK) is a protein kinase that regulates energy metabolism in a cell. With the research about AMPK gradually develops, in metabolic diseases, cardiovascular diseases, neurological diseases, inflammatory diseases, cancer, muscular system diseases, AMPK play a crucial role; AMPK is becoming a new target for disease treatment, but there is not yet the AMPK activator in the market; the research and development of AMPK activators have important clinical significance Li ji. AMPK: A new treatment target of diabetes and cardiovascular disease. China Medical Tribune, 2009, (1149); Ren jun-fang. AMPK and cardiovascular remodeling. Journal of International Pathology and Clinical Medicine, 2008, 28(1): 33-36; Ricardo Lage, Carlos Dieguez, Antonio Vidal-Puig. et al. AMPK: a metabolic gauge regulating whole-body energy homeostasis. Trends Mol Med, 2008, 14(12): 539-49; Fu Qing-Ying, Gao Yu-Qi. Advances in the studies of AMP-activated protein kinase. Chinese Bulletin of Life Sciences, 17(2): 147-152; CHEN Qi, Liang Hou-jie, Zou Lan, et al. Expression of cyclooxygenase-2 by the activation of adenosine monophosphate protein kinase and the relationship between the expression and chemosensitivity of 5-Fluorour-acil in colon cancer. Practical Journal of Clinical Medicine, 2008, 5(3): 56-58 and so on.